Revelations
by HermioneWeasley93
Summary: Draco learns some distressing secrets about his perfect family.


A year had passed since the end of the war. Draco Malfoy was trying to get his life back together. Though he had not gotten out of the war unscathed, he was doing well for himself. He had returned to Hogwarts, an opportunity given to all students who felt dissatisfied by the unfortunate previous semester. He still had a few friends in Slytherin and most people just wanted to forget that the war even occurred. One day he was summoned from Hogwarts to his ancestral house. He walked in deeply concerned. The letter he'd received simply said that there was something they needed to tell him. His mother and father greeted him warmly, perhaps a bit too warmly.

"Draco, please, let's sit down, I made some tea." Narcissa said. Draco nodded and followed them into the kitchen. Lucius sighed heavily. Draco sipped from his tea cup.

"Draco…" He sighed again. "Draco, you've been in relationships before right? That girl, Pansy…"  
"Yes." Draco answered, baffled by the question. "Me and Pansy have come to an understanding."_ She's a bitch, but we don't have to kill each other._  
"So, surely you understand that sometimes a relationship just runs its course. It's painful-"

"Like amputating a limb." Narcissa interrupted.

"But if the limbs diseased-" Lucius started, but was interrupted again.

"Sometimes you have to do it."

Lucius glared at his wife. Draco sipped from his tea. A relationship ending its course…what did that have to do with anything? He assessed the two. They were sitting far apart from each other. Behind his mother's polite smile was an expression of distaste. Lucius was openly glaring at her. Draco's eyes widened.

"Draco, what we're trying to say is we're getting a divorce." Lucius explained.

The teacup dropped from his hands, shattering on the floor. The house-elf quickly picked it up.

"Why?" He choked out. It was inconceivable to him. As far as he was concerned, his parents were perfect for each other. They'd always been so happy together.

"We've been living separate lives for years. The only thing we have in common is that we both love you." Narcissa told him. "We agreed to this years ago; we were just waiting for you to grow up."

Draco felt like the room was spinning. No, it was just his world collapsing.

"But, why? I've never even seen you two fight!"  
"Because your mother and I fight in private. Draco years ago I made a huge mistake. And this mistake has pretty much destroyed the relationship we once had."

"It's true, Draco. You're father cheated on me and since then I can't trust him."  
"_When_?" Draco hissed, glaring openly at his father.

"Oh, I'd just gotten pregnant when I found out. Nearly lost you I was so stressed."  
"YOU CHEATED ON MUM WHEN SHE WAS PREGANANT?! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Draco screamed lunging at his dad. His mum quickly drew her wand and cast a petrifying spell.

"Draco. Do not attempt to murder your father. Understand?" She undid the spell. Draco sat back down. "Trust me, we've tried to reconcile. It's not working. I just don't love him anymore."

"WHY CAN'T I KILL HIM?!" Draco asked, pointing his wand at his dad.

"I'm better at dueling for one thing."  
"AVADA-"

"Stop that. Now." Narcissa ordered. "You just got out of being thrown in Azkaban. If you use an unforgiveable curse I won't be able to prevent you from going to jail even if I use the remaining Black and Malfoy family fortunes."

Draco sat back down, but not before sending a stunning spell straight for his dad. He smiled, vindicated, when Lucius fell back in his chair. Narcissa didn't catch him. Lucius got back up.

"Since we're divorcing, dear, I'll just say it. You're a bitch."  
"At least I'm not a manslut." Narcissa shot back. "Oh, dear Draco, you'll love this. Your pureblood supremacist daddy slept with some muggle whore-"

"No. God, just please stop." Draco moaned, covering his ears.

"-So, you have a sister."  
Draco looked up. He was on the verge of tears. He'd always dreamed of having a sibling. Being an only child was lonely. He had even had dreams of a sister. But not like this. Not at the cost of his happy family. He noticed wetness on his cheeks. He bit his lip. He would not break down like this. He wiped away his tears.

"Allergies." He explained.

"Of course, Son." Narcissa said, knowing full well that between her and the house elves there wasn't a speck of dust in the manor. Lucius also went along with the lie, sparing his son's dignity.

"This...sister. Do you know who she is?"  
Lucius grimaced. "_This _is going to be the hardest part. Son, you see...your sister is well...a Gryffindor." The shame was evident in Lucius's voice.

"You should be proud of her." Narcissa said. "She's very smart."

"Do I know her?" Draco pressed. _A smart Gryffindor girl...no. Please, Merlin, no._

"Quite well. Your sister is Hermione Granger."

Draco collapsed.

"Oh my." Lucius said as Narcissa went over and picked him up. "I'll go get the fainting couch."


End file.
